


Gift From the Force

by Diary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Gen Fic, Minor Anderson/Sally Donovan, POV Greg Lestrade, POV Male Character, Season/Series 02, The Deerstalker Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Repost. A look at the decision to give Sherlock the deerstalker at the press conference. Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock.

It’s never good when Anderson and Donovan huddle up together.

Whatever is or isn’t going between them, DI Greg Lestrade doesn’t care. They’re both competent detectives and good people. It’s just never a good thing when they huddle together.

Spotting him, Anderson greets, “Sir.”

“We were thinking, sir,” Sally says. “The freak’s gotten several gifts for helping people. What if we did that, too? During the press conference, you could present it to him on behalf of the force.”

A large part of Greg is tempted to say no and walk away. Things have been getting better between the three of them lately, and he wants to encourage this. “Why?”

“It’d make us look good,” Sally answers while Anderson covers his mouth and looks down. “We’ve sort of already bought it, sir.”

“He’ll know if it’s a jack-in-box.”

“Sir, what have we done to make you question _our_ professionalism,” Anderson demands.

“Alright, what is?”

They turn the laptop around.

He raises an eyebrow. “That much? Seriously?”

“Well, they had cheaper ones,” Anderson says.

“But we think the cost of this one might motivate Dr Watson to make sure it’s well-cared for,” Sally says with a look so innocent a blind person would know she’s guilty. “He has indicated an interest, before.”

“What makes you think he’ll open it at the press conference?”

They both slump.

Reaching over to squeeze her hand, Anderson says, “In fairness, we should have thought of that. Did he ever open any of them? Or did he just say what they were?”

“Guess not. I’ll cancel the order.”

Greg sighs. “I’ll make sure he opens it,” he assures them. They perk up, and he continues, “And I’m sure John’ll coax him into putting it on.”

As they grin at one another, he shakes his head. “File an expense report,” he adds. “If it’s a gift from the force, the force ought to pay for it.”

He walks away. If Sherlock’s going to torture Greg’s officers, Greg isn’t going to begrudge them the occasional embarrassing photo, video, and/or raid on his flat. Besides, Greg himself will take great pleasure in asking, ‘And you didn’t see this coming?’ when Sherlock eventually resumes his complaints about everyone thinking the deerstalker is his signature item.


End file.
